


gritting the teeth

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: Rachel cares for Chloe after a medical procedure
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	gritting the teeth

"Does it still hurt"? Rachel asked worriedly and held out her hand.

Chloe gritted her teeth and growled. She found it difficult to swallow and had not eaten for three hours.  
She was now sitting in the car with her eyes closed and didn't want to be spoken to.

"I'm so sorry Chlo, I go there twice a year, it's expensive but it's always worth it. I didn't know it would be that bad for you."

Rachel felt guilty.

Chloe hadn't been to the dentist in several years, most recently when she was a very young teenager and needed braces.  
She had lived in Arcadia Bay then and her father was still alive.  
Rachel had never met him, but she had seen pictures of Chloe at the time, it didn't seem long after that Chloe had stopped properly grooming herself. Perhaps, and Rachel barely admitted it, Chloe's mother simply couldn't afford proper dental care for her daughter.

However, with Chloe spitting blood into the sink when she brushed her teeth over the past few weeks, Rachel called her dentist and made an appointment.

The many inflammations, partly caused by the wisdom teeth, which simply didn't want to break through properly, had caused the great pain afterwards.

Rachel clutched the wheel tighter and stepped on the accelerator so they would finally get home.  
Over and over again, she had insisted that having a car in Los Angeles wasn't worth it. Today she was happy to be able to drive Chloe safely and when Chloe gave a choked whimper, Rachel hurried even more.

But everything really seemed to have gone wrong.  
She had booked a massage beforehand so that Chloe could go to the dentist completely relaxed.  
But it was a Thai massage and Chloe didn't know anything like that before.  
She had come out of the room pale as chalk and only looked down at her boots. Only when they took a seat in the waiting room at the dentist, Chloe said how much she hated to be touched by strangers and then she should take off everything and then this bitch twisted her extremities and she came to her on the table and bored her knees in Chloe's back.  
She looked defeated.  
When Rachel asked if Chloe was feeling weak but at least relaxed, Chloe only narrowed her eyes.  
There would be no more massages anytime soon.

Arrived at the apartment, Rachel turned the key in the door and Chloe stomped in and dropped onto the bed immediately.  
She didn't say a word.  
Rachel turned on the air conditioner and sat on the bed next to Chloe.  
"Do you want to eat or drink something?" she asked but Chloe was only allowed to have something to eat in at least an hour.  
  
"How bad is it? Do you think a litte kiss is possible? "

Chloe didn't change her expression, just looked tiny and vulnerable.  
Rachel leaned over her and kissed one cheek, then the other, then Chloe's lips very carefully and tenderly and Chloe managed a little smile.  
  
Also smiling, Rachel undid Chloe's belt and pulled her pants down to her knees.  
When Chloe raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything, Rachel grinned: "I, Miss Price, give very good massages and I am not a stranger to you, also where I am going to kiss you, your teeth will likely not be effected at all." With that she lowered her head and began easing Chloe's pain, until it was gone, two hours later.


End file.
